1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a light source support for a lighting or signaling module. In particular, the invention concerns a light source support fitted on a first printed circuit, and more particularly for a light source of the electroluminescent type of a lighting device requiring a certain lighting power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light sources with an electroluminescent diode, still referred to as LEDs, are currently preferred to the more classical sources such as discharge lamps and halogen lamps, for various reasons. Electroluminescent diodes present a certain number of advantages. First of all, it has been known for a long time that this type of diode does not radiate in all directions, but radiates in a semi-space opposite a substrate which supports the photo-emissive elements of the electroluminescent diode; thus, by using a more directed radiation, the quantity of energy lost is less important than with discharge lamps or halogen lamps. Then, these diodes were recently perfected in terms of radiated power. Finally, LEDs consume less energy, even at equal radiated power, whether they are discharge lamps or halogen lamps; they are not cumbersome, and their particular shape offers new possibilities for the realization and arrangement of the complex surfaces associated with them, particularly by arranging them on electronic supports of flexible electronic support type. A certain number of constraints linked to heat dissipation is, however, still important for LEDs of power. The expression “LED of power”, designates an electroluminescent diode, the light flow of which is in the order of at least 30 lumens. In order to cool electronic components, and particularly power diodes, it is known to fit the component for cooling on a radiator. The natural convection that takes place with the radiator provides cooling. Consequently, one uses a radiator large enough to cool the component satisfactorily.
A light source of electroluminescent type is often formed by applying semi-conductor layers on a substrate or directly on a printed circuit which is then at the same time substrate and printed circuit on which the LED is fixed. This type of realization of light source with electroluminescent diode is particularly used for light sources of power, such as those found in lighting devices, particularly motor vehicle headlights.
It must be possible to accurately position the light source of a lighting or signaling device, which must be connected to an electricity supply and be cooled. In order to do this, there must be an adequate support.
The document EP 1 630 474 A2, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,913, divulges a LED support on a substrate for a vehicle lighting device. The substrate comprises the electrodes that switch on the photo-emissive element of the LED. The support provides an approximate positioning of the light source in relation to the support itself, as well as an electrical connection between the electrodes of the substrate and a connector integrated within the support. The electrical connection is provided by elastic contacts under pressure with the corresponding contacts on the top side of the substrate. Heat dissipation is assured by an opening of the support which frees the lower side of the substrate so as to be able to place it on a heat dissipation radiator.
The support of this teaching, however, presents a few disadvantages. In effect, it does not allow exact positioning, but a floating positioning of the light source. The operation of fitting the support of the light source to the module or lighting device therefore requires accurate handling in order to ensure the optical and photometric qualities of the module or lighting device. Furthermore, the connector integrated within the support may make it difficult to operate the connection of the light source to the electricity supply module. In effect, the lighting devices are often of reduced accessibility, particularly at the level of the location where the light sources are positioned.
The document FR 2 922 167 A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0096341, divulges an example of realization of a principle of fitting a LED on a lighting module. The LED comprises four photo-emissive elements arranged on a printed circuit which is itself fixed to a support. The support is arranged on a heat dissipater by means of a fixation device comprising two strips which are each supported at the bottom of a hollowing made on two opposite edges of the support. This device is, however, more complicated, and in the case of reduced accessibility, the connection operation remains difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for providing an improved support for supporting a light source that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages noted above.